1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to multiple gang junction boxes and, more particularly, is concerned with a multiple gang junction box assembly with electrical arcing isolation between side-by-side compartments of the assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Multiple gang junction boxes have long been well-known that generally include a front cover and a rectangular or any other desired shaped box having a rear wall and side walls at the top, bottom and opposite ends of the box which extend forwardly from the rear wall to form an open front which can be closed by the front cover. The rear wall and/or side walls are typically provided with preformed knockouts the removal of which provide openings in the box walls through which electrical wires can pass for connection to devices mounted in the box.
As is well known in the electrical field, Underwriter""s Laboratory (UL) code requires that multiple gang junction boxes shall have therein suitable partitions dividing the box into separate compartments which will provide electrical arcing isolation therebetween where the box is to be utilized to house electric devices involving high and low voltage levels. Examples of prior art multiple gang junction boxes having partitioned compartments are the ones disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,929,844 to Haas, U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,945 to Trachtenberg, U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,906 to Pepe, U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,449 to Rendel and U.S. Pat. No. 5,594,207 to Fabian et al.
Previous attempts to provide multiple gang junction boxes with suitable features that will satisfactorily divide the box into separate compartments so as to provide electrical arcing isolation between the compartments and thus meet the UL code requirements and still be economical and easy to manufacture have not been altogether successful. As a consequence, a need still remains for an innovation which will meet the electrical arcing isolation requirements and still be economical to manufacture.
The present invention provides a multiple gang junction box assembly designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs. The box assembly has a main box, a plurality of divider panels and a front cover plate which cooperate together to divide and separate an interior chamber of the main box into side-by-side compartments having enhanced electrical arcing isolation of the side-by-side compartments from one another.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a multiple gang junction box assembly which comprises: (a) a main box having an interior chamber and a front peripheral edge defining a front opening to the interior chamber; (b) a plurality of divider panels separable from the main box, each of the divider panels having a front edge portion thereon; (c) a plurality of positioning elements attached to the main box in the interior chamber thereof and slidably receiving and positioning the divider panels in the interior chamber so as to laterally space apart the divider panels from one another through a given displacement and to partition the interior chamber into a plurality of side-by-side compartments provided in a condition of electrical arcing isolation from one another which allows low and high electrical voltage components to be housed in the side-by-side compartments; and (d) a front cover plate separate from the main box and the divider panels, the front cover plate having opposite front and rear sides, a peripheral edge and a plurality of vertical lands formed on and protruding from the rear side of the front cover plate and laterally spaced apart from one another by a given distance, the given displacement of the divider panels from one another in the interior chamber being substantially equal to a predetermined number of times the given distance of the vertical lands from one another, the vertical lands also extending between top and bottom portions of the peripheral edge of the front cover plate such that with the front cover plate positioned adjacent to the front peripheral edge of the main box and covering the front opening thereof at least some of the vertical lands of the front cover plate and the front edge portions of the divider panels are placed in flush contact with one another so as to close off adjacent ones of the side-by-side compartments from one another at the front edge portions of the divider panels and thereby provide additional isolation of the side-by-side compartments from one another.
More particularly, the main box, divider panels and front cover plate are made of plastic material. The positioning elements are a plurality of laterally spaced apart sets of pairs of spaced apart ledges attached on and extending along the interiors of top, bottom and rear walls of the main box and extending into the interior chamber. The pairs of spaced apart ledges of each set are aligned with one another and define a channel therebetween. Each of the divider panels is insertable into the channel defined by the pairs of spaced apart ledges of one of the sets thereof. The front edge portion of each of the divider panels is a front flange having a width greater than a width of the one of the vertical lands of the front cover plate such that the land can be misaligned with the divider panel and still be in flush contact with the front flange on the divider panel.
These and other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon a reading of the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings wherein there is shown and described an illustrative embodiment of the invention.